U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,335 by the same applicant describes a series of nestable units which may each be assembled to form a goose decoy when staked into ground, and which may be carried in a quiver slung over a shoulder of the user. Other disassemblable goose decoy units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,316,566; 3,470,645; 2,639,534; 2,755,588; 3,245,168; 282,851; 2,947,104; and 3,029,541. None of the inventions disclose a back pack carrier for such nested goose decoy units which is shaped to also serve as a decoy itself.